digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of characters in Digimon Adventure
Chichos She's called Chichos in an official Toei sub. Also, Chichos sounds more like a mexican name. Wikimon listed her as Chichos too. 23:23, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Koromon (Adventure Movie) Where would be the best place for this character to go in the list (just as a link to the main article). I would say Ally Digimon, but I'm not so sure. THB → Talk ← 00:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) As long as we're creating articles for the human characters All of this needs to be farmed out. The "unnamed DigiDestined" will probably need to get put back on the page. Also, do we want to merge the family members into single articles ("Kamiya family", etc.)? ::Do all of the family members have enough on them to justify the need for individual pages? 21:08, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :::If they're named, there's not a need to merge them, but we can do families if necessary. 05:24, September 14, 2012 (UTC) *Gennai's Australian counterpart, Hogan (Eucalyptus in the Japanese version). International DigiDestined NOTE: Many of the international DigiDestined share the same voice actors as the main DigiDestined in the original Japanese version. *'Lou', Maria, Steve, Phil (Sam) and Tatum: Five more American DigiDestined. Sam's Digimon partner is Flarerizamon, Tatum's is Airdramon, Maria's is Centarumon, Steve's is Frigimon, and Lou's is Tortomon. Lou is a Native American. Maria is a little girl of Latin American descent and is apparently the youngest among the American DigiDestined. Phil is an African American and was named as 'Sam' in the original version. Tatum is the second American DigiDestined to appear in the series. She is first seen riding on Airdramon and leading a ShogunGekomon away from Niagara Falls before the US army decides to attack it. Maria, Lou and Steve also debut riding on their Digimon and leading the Digimon they found around America to New York. Phil makes his debut walking by Flarerizamon near Rockefeller Center and also leading the Digimon he found to Central Park. When a Cherrymon that Phil brought with him becomes hostile, he calls for help in which Davis, Mimi and Micheal were the first to respond. However, the Cherrymon overpowers them. One-by-one, Maria, Lou and Steve arrive to help and introduce themselves. They defeat the Cherrymon and proceed to bring the Digimon to Central Park. On the way, Tatum meets up with them, Davis and Lou get acquainted with each other and Phil rests on the Cherrymon. After bringing all the Digimon to Central Park, Davis opens a gate and sends them back. The children cheer on a job well done. In the final battle against MaloMyotismon, when Mimi, Michael and the American DigiDestined are together raising their digivices and when calling out the names of their partner Digimon and sending the light of their Digivices to the sky to bring them to the Digital World, Tatum is not shown with them. However, when the DigiDestined are descending to the Digital World, Tatum is seen behind Mimi, in between Phil and Lou whereas Steve and Maria are behind Sora. Steve is then seen standing together with Mimi and Mina. Lou is voiced by Yuka Tokumitsu, Maria is voiced by Kae Araki, Steve is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai, Phil is voiced by Kae Araki and Tatum is voiced by Umi Tenjin. *'Dien': A Vietnamese DigiDestined and the only known Vietnamese DigiDestined. Dien's Digimon partner is Gorillamon. He is first seen riding on Gorillamon, leading the Digimon scattered around Asia to Kowloon Park in Hong Kong to meet up with Izzy and Kari. Shortly after the Asian DigiDestined gather together in Kowloon Park, Dien is seen standing with Yue Hong and Jackie (Gennai's Chinese counterpart) and is amazed when Kari sends the Digimon back to the Digital World. Dien is the only named International DigiDestined who does not reappear in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. *'Mina': An Indian DigiDestined and the only known Indian DigiDestined. Her Digimon partner is Meramon. She attempted to lead the Digimon she gathered in India to cross the border into China but was hindered by the Chinese Army, who think that the Digimon are hostile. She calls Izzy and Kari for help. The Oldest Poi Brother has his Octomon convince the Chinese Amry that the Digimon mean no harm and she and the Digimon she found are allowed entrance to China. She brings them to Kowloon Park where Kari sends them back to the Digital World. The act of Kari sending them back shocks Mina. Like all the DigiDestined, she makes her last appearance, helping the fight against MaloMyotismon and stands behind Mimi together with Steve when the DigiDestined arrive in the Digital World. She is voiced by Ai Maeda. *'Australian DigiDestined': There are five Australian DigiDestined (excluding Derek). Their partners include a Bukamon, a Divermon, and two Gizamon. After the first Control Spire is destroyed, Hogan (Gennai's Australian counterpart who was at the time disguised as Santa Claus) says that the Australian DigiDestined are leading the Digimon to the remaining Control Spire in the Great Barrier Reef. After Joe, Cody and Derek's partner Digimon defeat Scorpiomon and destroy the remaining Control Spire, Gesomon, Shellmon and Ebidramon (who were chasing Derek earlier on and were chased off into the Great Barrier Reef by Joe, Cody and Derek's partner Digimon) are once again being chased but this time by the Australian DigiDestined who have arrived with the Digimon that were loose in Australia. They meet up with Joe, Cody, Dingo and Hogan and Cody presumably sends the Digimon back to the Digital World. They do not reappear to help fight MaloMyotismon. *'Catherine': A French DigiDestined who helped Tai and T.K. Both Tai and T.K. seemed to have somewhat of a crush on her. Her Digimon partner is Floramon and can digivolve into Kiwimon. She is voiced by Megumi Urawa. *'French DigiDestined': The partners of the unnamed French DigiDestined include an Elecmon, a Gotsumon, and 2 Gazimon, Vegiemon, and Vilemon. They arrive in a bus with the Digimon that were loose in France shortly after the Control Spire was destroyed. With the date finally being Christmas Day, they greet Catherine, Tai, T.K and T.K's grandfather "Merry Christmas" which Catherine greets in return. Like the unnamed Australian DigiDestined, they do not reappear to fight MaloMyotismon. ::At the very right edge of the picture it looks like there's another Gotsumon that's been cut off. Do we count this in too? Canuck1990 (talk) 09:10, December 4, 2012 (UTC) *'Rosa' (Chichos): A Mexican DigiDestined who helped Ken and Matt. She had a crush on Ken, a small rivalry with Wormmon for Ken's attention, and later on an admiration for Stingmon after seeing him fight. Her Digimon partner is Gotsumon and can digivolve into Monochromon. She is one of the only non-star DigiDestined to have her Digimon featured in a digivolution process like the "chosen Digimon". She is voiced by Rio Natsuki. *'Mexican DigiDestined': They were not shown. Ken mentions that they couldn't leave their homes because it was so late. At least three are known to exist since the light from their Digivices were seen rising to the sky shortly after Rosa's Digvice's light rose up but they remained unseen. *' ', Sonya (Laura) and : Russian DigiDestined who help Sora and Yolei. During their introductions, Yolei hugs each of them. They had Kuwagamon, Snimon, and Unimon for their Digimon partners. They could not speak the same language and had to communicate through hand signals. Yolei used the only three Russian words she knew (piroshki, borscht, and caviar) to communicate. Lara's name has been translated as Lala, Lola or Laura, however, the three names are, like the DigiDestined of the other countries, cultural references: Yuri, Lara and Anna are characters from the Russian epic novel Doctor Zhivago. Yuri is voiced by Naozumi Takahashi, Sonya is voiced by Romi Paku and Anna is voiced by Reiko Kiuchi. *'Siberian DigiDestined': There are three unnamed Siberian DigiDestined and were initially seen as silhouettes but only two were shown. Each of them has a Frigimon as their Digimon partner. Sora and Yolei, after helping Anna, Sonya and Yuri, were immediately sent by Ilya (Gennai's Russian counterpart) to help the Siberian DigiDestined fight off a group of Mammothmon. With help from Imperialdramon who came to bring them back to Japan, the Mammothmon are defeated and sent back to the Digital World. Unlike the other unnamed international DigiDestined who were shown, they did not get to interact with Sora and Yolei or any of the main DigiDestined. They are not seen in the fight against Malomyotismon. *'Michael': An American DigiDestined whom Mimi knows. His Digimon partner is Betamon and can digivolve into Seadramon. ::"Washington" is just a fanon name. It should be renamed to Barton, as his father's last name was shown to be that during the World Tour. Canuck1990 (talk) 02:07, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::It's been deleted completely, I think. The kid's parents could be divorced for all we know. 06:32, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Even if they are, as he's been seen only with his dad and not his mom IIRC, it could be said that he lives with his dad, presumably? Canuck1990 (talk) 14:24, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's still a bit of a leap, and considering he's an actor, there's the probability of Barton being an acting name as well (see Sheen vs. Estevez). If the Japanese material avoided giving a last name for Michael, when it was at the same time willing to give a last name to characters like Catherine, we should probably just take that as the official word on the subject. 15:01, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Was Catherine the only other International DD to be given a surname? It would be interesting to look through the source actually and see what it has to say. Canuck1990 (talk) 08:39, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yes, she was the only one given a surname, unless the "Yue" in "Yue Hong" counts. The source is cited in Catherine's page, it's the Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle. 10:13, December 4, 2012 (UTC) *'Willis': An American DigiDestined (from Colorado) featured in the third movie (and a CD special). He had two Digimon partners, Terriermon and Kokomon. Kokomon was infected with a virus and driven mad. The other DigiDestined helped him fight against Kokomon. They sadly had to destroy him, though he is reborn as a Digi Egg. Willis also calls his mother frequently to tell her where he is. He briefly uses the Digi-Egg of Destiny to obtain a golden version of Rapidmon. However he does not make an appearance in the series. Other DigiDestined *'Noriko Kawada', Hiroshi Shibata, Takashi Yoshizawa and Keiko Kurata: Four children who were infected with the Dark Spores. They became strong and smart but cold and callous once the Dark Spore took their hold on them. They helped Oikawa try to go to the Digital World but ended up in another dimension instead. MaloMyotismon emerged from Oikawa and absorbed the Dark Spores inside each of them. When MaloMyotismon began to lose the fight, he fed on their fear to power himself up. Davis and the gang gave them some pep talk to cheer them up, which in turn weakened MaloMyotismon. When they listened about their dreams, Hiroshi said he wanted to draw comics, Takashi said he wanted to play baseball, Keiko wanted to become a baker and Noriko wanted to become a Kindergarten Teacher (encouraged by Kari who also wants to be one). Hiroshi got a Nyokimon as a partner, Takashi got a Poyomon, Keiko got a YukimiBotamon and Noriko got a Punimon. Noriko is shown as having a Red D-3 while the others' D-3's colours are not clearly shown. Noriko is voiced by Megumi Urawa, Hiroshi is voiced by Miwa Matsumoto, Takashi is voiced by Yuka Tokumitsu and Keiko is voiced by Junko Noda. ::Noriko's last name is indeed Kawada. Canuck1990 (talk) 02:07, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Without specifying any source, this isn't helpful. Are you trying to confirm that episode 45 states her last name? 06:32, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry about that, but yes it confirms her full name as "Kawada Noriko" near the end of that episode. Canuck1990 (talk) 14:24, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::It also gives Hiroshi's and Takashi's last names as "Shibata" and "Yoshizawa", respectively. And this link also gives Keiko's surname as Kurata (full name 倉田けいこ). Canuck1990 (talk) 09:10, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Wikipedia is not a source, so unless their info is sourced (and I checked the page some months ago and I didn't see any ref cite) that link has no meaning to us. 10:08, December 4, 2012 (UTC) *'Original DigiDestined': The chosen group of DigiDestined before Tai, Kari and others went to the Digital World. They were mentioned during the fight with Apocalymon and the conversation with Gennai that followed. Families of the DigiDestined *'Susumu' and Yuuko Kamiya (Susumu and Yuuko Yagami): Tai and Kari's mother and father. In the Eng Dub, Yuuko seems to have poor cooking ability. In Digimon Adventure, Kari cried knowing her parents were captured by Digimon. In ep 48 of Digimon Adventure, it was shown that Yuuko slapped Tai for endangering Kari when they were younger. In Digimon Adventure, there was a cut scene where Susumu comes home drunk. *'Hiroaki Ishida' and Nancy Takaishi (Hiroaki Ishida and Natsuko Takaishi): Matt & T.K.'s divorced parents. Hiroaki works as a reporter at Fuji TV and tends to be a workacholic but has a nice demeanor. He finds out about his sons' connection to the Digimon during Myotismon's attack on the city. In Adventure02 he takes the kids camping as a cover for staying in the Digital World. Nancy is a newspaper reporter. She met with Oikawa over Christmas, and later managed to track down the names and addresses of the Dark Seed children.It is unknown why they had a divorce. *'Haruhiko' and Toshiko Takenouchi: Sora's parents. Toshiko, Sora's mother, banned her from playing soccer once when she came home with an injury. This caused a distance between them, though that was resolved later in the first season. Haruhiko is a college professor who is researching on the digital world with Shuu, Joe's middle brother, who is one of his students. Yolei meets both of them during her class trip to Kyoto, and he explains some of his theories to her. *'Keisuke' and Satoe Tachikawa: Mimi's parents. They spoiled her a bit and were overprotective of her. They also act like a newlywed couple.In Digimon Adventure 02,they are living in New York with Mimi. *'Jim Kido' (Shin Kido): Joe's eldest brother. He helps the DigiDestined a little when Myotismon attacks Odaiba. In Michi E No Armor Shinka; he triple dates with Jun and Miyako's elder sisters and his brothers. In Digimon Original Stories CD2 reveals that Shin gets his own Digimon after "Million Points of Light" episode. The English dub combined Joe's two brothers (Shin and Shuu Kido) into Jim. *'Jim Kido' (Shuu Kido): Joe's other older brother, the middle child. He meets Yolei when she is visiting Kyoto with her class. He also drove them to where they needed to be when digimon was attacking. In Digimon Original Stories CD2 reveals that Shuu gets his own Digimon after "Million Points of Light" episode. Michi e no Armor Shinka sees him and Jun Motomiya triple dating with his brothers and Miyako's sisters. The English dub combined Joe's two brothers (Shin and Shuu Kido) into Jim. Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story: 2003 -Spring- reveals that Shuu got his own Digimon partner after the events of A Million Points of Light. *'Masami' and Yoshie Izumi: Izzy's adoptive parents. Masami was a distant cousin Koushiro's true father a lecturer at a university and after the death of Izzy's true parents in a car accident the Izumis adopted Izzy, having recently lost a son of their own. They never told Izzy directly that he was adopted, but he overheard it himself, which troubled him for a while. The tension between Izzy and his parents are resolved when they tell him directly that they are not his birth parents. Both of them played a major part towards Agumon and Gabumon's first warp Digivolution during the battle of VenomMyotismon. *'Jun Motomiya (本宮ジュン, Motomiya Jun)': Davis' older sister. She and Davis argue repeatedly but are still close. She also chases after Matt through most of the early second season, trying to get a date with him. After she finally realizes that he did not like her, she quickly formed another crush on Shuu Kido (In Michi E No Armor Shinka; the pair on a triple date with Jyou and Yolei's older sisters). Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story: 2003 -Spring- reveals that Jun gets her own Digimon after the events of A Million Points of Light. 's entire family.]] *'Momoe', Chizuru and Mantarou: Yolei's siblings, two sisters and brother. Because there are four of them in one family, they have to fight for attention. In Armor Evolution to the Unknown, Shinka, Momoe , Chizuru, and Jun go out with Jou, Shin, and Shuu respectively. In Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story: 2003 -Spring-, it is revealed that Momoe and Chizuru received partner Digimon after the events of Digimon Adventure 02. ::Should Yolei's siblings be listed, from left to right in the picture? Canuck1990 (talk) 09:00, December 4, 2012 (UTC) *'Hiroki' and Fumiko Hida: Cody's parents, including his deceased father. Hiroki was a police officer who died in the line of duty while protecting an important political figure. He was also the best friend of Yukio Oikawa who shared his obsession of the digital world and video games during their childhood. 's mother and grandfather (on the left) next to Izzy's adoptive parents]] *'Chikara Hida': Cody's grandfather; he served as a father figure to Cody after Hiroki died. He also teaches Cody kendo. He has a strange obsession with Prune juice (in the English dub, he also enjoys drinking liquid yogurt drinks). *'Sam Ichijouji' (Osamu Ichijouji): Ken's deceased older brother. When Ken was little, Sam was an A student and got most of the attention. One day Ken wished he would go away because he was jealous. On that same day Ken was almost hit by a car before Sam pushed him out of the way and was hit instead and died. Ken and his parents were devastated by their loss when this happened. Siberian Frigimon Not sure how we want to do them, but they don't belong on the Frigimon (Adventure 02) page. Maybe "Frigimon (Siberian)" or something? 19:00, October 19, 2012 (UTC) multiple Frigimon are partners to the DigiDestined in Siberia. Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure 02 Senri Hori Where does her last name come from? The storyboard for the movie? Might want to source that as well. Canuck1990 (talk) 10:13, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :It's said in the movie. Taichi's mother says Hikari is at "Hori-san's house". The fansub mistakenly translated it as "Uri-san", but the comic version of the movie in the Digimon Adventure Official Encyclopedia II shows the correct name. I can upload the page to Photobucket later if you want. 11:07, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, that would be helpful. Canuck1990 (talk) 00:04, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Here. 19:18, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::: Thanks for that. Canuck1990 (talk) 02:38, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Akiyama Do we want to treat the Mr. Akiyama in Adventure and the one in Tamers as the same character? 19:18, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :What's our info on each of them? 05:15, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::All I know is that in Anode/Cathode Tamer, Ryō is using his father's computer at the start of the game, and the man shows up at the end of the game. I think he bought a new computer for Ryō. Neither of his parents' faces are shown in the game. ::In Tamers, Ryō's father appears when everyone returns from the Digital World, and I know there's at least one more scene where he appears, but I don't know which episode. 19:32, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Do we know anything else about his father, like whether he was wearing similar clothes to the ones seen in the game for instance? Canuck1990 (talk) 04:19, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Some stuff about names So I've been working on a pretty large project (...don't ask) and I had to bring up the subject over whether certain things are brought up in the dub at what times. At this point I realized that "Nancy Takaishi" has never been brought up in any of the dubbed episodes at all as far as I can remember (do feel free to correct me if I'm wrong). While I don't doubt that it's her dub name after having heard it being thrown around for more than five years, would you happen to know where we could find a source for the name, TV credits or whatever? In addition, snooping around a few other sites gives dub names for some of the Adventure kids' parents and for the Inoue siblings. I'm not sure if these are canon or not, given that while a bunch of sites seem to check out with each other to the point of giving voice actor credits, they're all sites that can be edited (TV.com, IMDb, ANN, etc.) and IMDb even had the pretty-sure-it's-fanon-and-therefore-fake names for the Frontier twins' parents - so I really can't be sure. This also leads to the question of whether even "Nancy" is a correct name - and if it is, are these other names correct as well? The credits at the end of every dubbed episode do not list direct credits - they only list the voice actors involved in the episode, and not the roles they were involved in. As a result, we have no confirmation that any of the voice actors played those specific roles, and we have no listed names for any of the familial members in the dub. There are only four sources we can get any of these names from: * English-language comics, translated manga, etc. * Any English-language merchandising or webpages * Official scripts (good luck getting these) * Closed captions (as far as I know, Digimon has stopped airing in the US and likely won’t air again until Xros Wars comes out as Fusion) So if anyone happens to have gotten their hands on any of these (and if the English dub happens to be airing anywhere outside of America where closed captions are accessible), is it possible to get some confirmation if any of these names are true or false? Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Follow-up: confirmed "Nancy" in episode 39 of Adventure. The other names remain up in the air, however. Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:27, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Mantarou Inoue Picture Found a picture of him here. Should probably put it up. Canuck1990 (talk) 02:24, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Age Where does his approximate age of 20 come from? Is it ever given in the Digimon Animation Chronicle? Canuck1990 (talk) 03:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :The Animation Chronicle says he's a first-year in university...he'd probably be 19 or so. Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Unless we have a source explicitly stating "he is 20" or how much older than Yolei he is, we can't assume anything. We already have stuff like Sora's age and birthdate contradicting the Japanese class system and Mimi's former classmates being in the same class as Yolei despite the fact they should be in middle school per the Japanese class system. 13:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Just curious - who are these classmates? Canuck1990 (talk) 23:51, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Michelle and Terry. 00:29, September 13, 2013 (UTC)/21:29, September 12, 2013 (Brasília) Koushirou/Izzy's mother Strictly speaking, her name is 佳江, which can be read as Yoshie or Kae. Given that she's voiced by Kae Araki, isn't that more likely to be her name? (Especially since the parents of the Adventure kids tend to be named after their voice actors.) Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :First, Kae Araki's real name is Yoshie Abe, thus Yoshie is also possible. Second, what is your source for Kae Araki voicing her? It's not in the credits, and I can't find any official publication confirming it. 13:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Kae Araki's real name is written 佳恵, which is another name that can be read "Yoshie" or "Kae", and I haven't seen anything that suggests that her forename would be read any differently from her stage name besides English Wikipedia (which also says it could be read Kae). It is true I lack a source for that being her voice, but given that every name within Adventure bar Mimi's parents and Natsuko Takaishi does the naming thing with their voice actors, it's hard to believe otherwise... ::Toshiko Takenouchi also lacks an officially sourced VA, though her name kanji matches Toshiko Fujita's. Hiroaki Hirata also isn't identified as Hiroaki Ishida's VA in the credits either (only in the DVD-BOX booklet), but like the other parents, his name kanji is a variant that's also pronounced "Hiroaki". Only dead fish go with the flow. 17:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :False, Toshiko's VA is officially sourced. And again, we can't claim a VA without a source. Using the naming pattern as a source is something that I think would require consensus from the other admins. 22:24, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::It's fine if we can't claim a VA, but the naming pattern is something I feel can't really be ignored either...there's really no evidence at all pointing towards it being Yoshie, while Kae at least might have a case. Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:42, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::It may be worth noting that not all the Chosen's parents were named after their seiyuu's too. 6 out of 10 did. --Canuck1990 (talk) 00:50, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :If we're going by the Adventure parents, the ones who explicitly aren't named after their VAs are any who are named via narrative (Natsuko via her name being mentioned by Hiroaki and Mimi's parents' names being listed on the nameplate in Our War Game). Bar Jou's parents (who aren't named at all, probably since they don't ever even appear), the others were named in supplementary material - I suppose it's intended as kind of a bonus - hence why I think Koushirou's mom follows the pattern as well. Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Out of curiosity, is there a source that says that Kae Araki voiced Koushiro's mom? Lanate (talk) 02:11, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::At the moment, nothing official (or at least nothing that's accessible and confirmed verified, since there are a lot of Adventure materials that still haven't been translated yet). It certainly sounds like her, but it's true we can't really state by fact that she is. :::That said, I still feel it would be rather odd for her name to be one breaking the pattern out of nowhere, especially when her name copies the name of one of the main cast's VAs. Only dead fish go with the flow. 03:08, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :Would Wikimon and Digipedia be considered as sources? Both give her name as Yoshie, but I'm not sure if they're considered valid. --Canuck1990 (talk) 23:27, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::No. They are fansites like us. If they cite their sources, you can look at the sources they give. If not, you must look for the sources yourself. 00:29, September 13, 2013 (UTC)/21:29, September 12, 2013 (Brasília) Fusion Fighters Since the Fusion Fighters page redirects here, how should Wizardmon's presence in the Fusion Fighters be covered on this page? Jmac28211 (talk) 04:31, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :New section, since continuity is in question due to Hunters, but written as if it continues on from 02. 16:04, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Australian DigiDestined We saw five kids besides Derek/Dingo but only four Digimon on the ship, do you think the fifth was either Whamon, Raremon, or a Digimon we did not see at all? Chimera-gui (talk) 18:21, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :As far as the wiki is concerned, it's unknowable. :But probably, yes. 04:12, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::That's fair. Until a list of International DigiDestined and their Digimon partners is released, we can't tell who the unnamed DigiDestined are partnered with. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:46, November 17, 2014 (UTC) LadyDevimon "With her dying scream, she called out for her master, ." Is this in the original? 17:07, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Amy So, I decided to watch the scene after a Japanese site pointed out and, do we want to claim Amy is Wallace's sister? This site proposed a theory that Amy is Wallace's twin and Chocomon's true Partner, and that Wallace and Amy being twins is the reason Gummymon and Chocomon are twins. While I'm not actually suggesting we should put this in the Wiki, although I do want to discuss this at With the Will later, the theory of Amy being Wallace's sister caught my attention, and I decided to rewatch the scene. :Because of DmonHiro's poor translation, I only noticed Amy's name in the movie's comic version when I was looking at the pages of the Official Encyclopedia III (although you can see "エイミー" in the Japanese subtitles), and since I didn't bother translating the line, nor remembered what was being said in the scene, I assumed Amy was just a friend, or maybe even the girlfriend who taught him Japanese. However, after reading that site, and rewatching the scene, I really think Amy is his sister. :When Wallace talks with Amy on the phone, at 8:54 in the movie's runtime, Wallace's mother and shopping, and Wallace asks Amy to tell that he's going to Summer Memory. :First, the way the dialogue goes, it kind of implies Amy lives in Wallace's house, because if she's just a friend, what would she be doing there if Wallace isn't even home, and the moter is shopping? :So, do we want to claim Amy is Wallace's sister? We can even put a ref tag explaining the context of the scene, or word as "she may be Willis's sister" if anyone feels uncomfortable about the claim. 15:53, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Anyone? Do we want to claim Amy is Wallace's sister? 16:50, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :::I am uncomfortable with this claim. It's very speculatory. Off the top of my head, I can imagine that Amy could be a cousin, a different relative, or even a family friend. There is nothing that indicates Amy's relationship other than that line and those contextual clues, so I don't think we should draw any particular inferences without more concrete statements. Lanate (talk) 04:20, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, she could be a different relative. But family friend? Why would someone who doesn't at least live in the house be at the house when there's no one else? 16:30, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Ask my sister's best friend. 19:28, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Duane Duane's seiyu is Takahiro Sakurai, I know his voice.--Gmo1 (talk) 16:43, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Joe's girlfriend Is it safe to say she's the one who texted Joe about studying in tri. ep 2? It's not explicitly stated who sent it, but the hearts on the message seem to imply it is her. 22:48, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :def. 03:54, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Mochizuki family I'm not entirely sure we should claim they exist. Himekawa and Meiko are suspicious as all hell in Ketsui, and clearly lying at several points. 03:52, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Hackmon Shunsuke Takeuchi interview translation. It implies Hackmon will be in every episode. Should we split him into his own page now, or do we wait the episode's release first? 16:41, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Omnimon X Why was Omnimon X removed shouldn't it be on here since we know that he is a digivolution of Agumon?Red Duel 15:32, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Ordinemon's bio After her birth, Ordinemon's power allows the Real World to be swallowed up by the Digital World. As revealed by Hackmon, Ordinemon barely has a conscience meaning she's acting on the will of King Drasil's plan. Next, she battles with most of the partner Digimon and easily defeats them even in their Mega forms. Ordinemon is a digimon so powerful that Homeostasis plans to reboot the Real World in order to stop it. Traces of Gatomon and Meicoomon represents Ordinemon's consciousnesa as she moves closer to the Odaiba sea as Meiko calls out to her. Next, the military forces begin to attack Ordinemon in efforts to destroy her as well but their efforts were proven furtile as well. Eventually, the partner Digimon present at the time confronts Ordinemon once again to stop her along with saving the military forces for her overwhelming asault. Unfortunately, Ordinemon once again proves too much for both sides to stop. However, the Digidestined managed to recover their partner Digimon's lost memories which in turns causes Gatomon to reawaken from within Ordinemon. The restored memories of the partner Digimon causes Ordinemom to split between a light and a dark version. Jesmon amazed by the Digidestined's bond with their Digimon took the opportunity to cut down Ordinemon's light side which in turns freed Gatomon. Even with Gatomon not being a part of her anymore, Ordinemon managed to recover and begins to run rampant again. The partner Digimon now in their Mega forms (along with their recovered memories) managed to hold off the attack and disoriented her as well. Eventually thanks to the power of Meiko's Digivice, the 6 Mega Digimon joined the powers into Omnimon triggering the latter's mode change into Omnimon Merciful Mode. With this new power, Omnimon Merciful Mode managed to destroy Ordinemon by slicing her in half. Freed from this suffering, Meicoomon thanked Meiko before she dies, happily waving goodbye as a result. --Magnaangemon92 (talk) 16:09, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Izzy's American friend Was it ever confirmed that Izzy's L.A friend who helped him analyze the D-3 in 02 was the same L.A friend who analyzed Kuramon's data after it hatched in Our War Game? Canuck1990 (talk) 13:06, January 6, 2020 (UTC)